Mais avant de te dire adieu
by Eejil d'Ys
Summary: L'horreur de la guerre, la violence des combats, le traumatisme des survivants... L'insupportable vérité de la séparation. One-shot un peu plus long que le précédent, mais un one-shot quand même.


Salut all! Me revoila avec un nouveau one-shot pas plus joyeux que le premier xD Attention pas de jugements hâtifs surtout, je suis l'exact opposé d'une suicidaire, simplement ce passage me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et j'avais vraiment envie de le mettre sur papier ^^ Et puis ce qui est bien avec les one-shot, c'est qu'on ne se retrouve pas avec une horde de lecteurs enragés armés de piques et de fourches qui réclament en hurlant la suite de l'histoire xD (à moins d'être vraiment un manche? O.o)

Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (si vous sortez les mouchoirs lotus à la fin c'est gagné, sinan j'irais m'exiler en Sibérie pour suivre un entraînement intensif de remise à niveau! X)

P.S : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, les seuls trucs qui sont à mwa c'est les bestioles immondes qui grouillent dans la forêt...

Ah, un dernier conseil si je puis me permettre : si vous l'avez, mettez la musique du « Seigneur des Anneaux » I, le passage de la mort de Boromir, ouvrez la fenêtre et commencez à lire ^^

**Mais avant de te dire adieu...**

Une flamme blanche et pure brûlait au fond de ses prunelles éthérées. Elle se baissa pour éviter les lames qui l'auraient coupé en deux si elle n'avait pas bougé, et sa main remonta vers la gorge de son agresseur dans un mouvement irrésistible.

Fluidité et précision.

Un bref éclair bleuté et la créature mourut dans une traînée de sang. Pas le sien, mais celui d'Hinata. Il s'échappait de son corps par plusieurs estafilades sanglantes qui zébraient son corps et teintait ses vêtements de pourpre depuis le début de la bataille. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité.

Profitant d'une brève accalmie, elle jeta un regard éperdu autour d'elle : le plus proche d'elle (et cela n'avait rien d'un hasard, elle le savait bien) était Neji. Le moindre de ses coups causaient des ravages et il s'enfonçait dans les rangs ennemis telle la proue d'un navire cinglant les flots. Sans jamais s'éloigner d'elle.

Plus loin, elle aperçut le meneur de leur expédition, Shikamaru : combattant avec Tenten, sa manipulation des ombres se couplait remarquablement bien avec les armes de jets moyenne portée de la jeune fille, mais pouvait-on s'attendre à moins de la part d'un génie dont le Q.I. dépassait les 2OO points?

Sur leur droite, le regard d'Hinata tomba sur Naruto, et malgré elle, son coeur se serra d'inquiétude pour lui. Pourtant le bijû se débrouillait parfaitement bien grâce à ses sempiternels clones, mais depuis ce matin, il lui semblait que tous ses repères, toutes ses certitudes avaient volé en éclats.

Le suivant à entrer dans son champ de vision fut son coéquipier et meilleur ami, Kiba. Akamaru à ses côtés, le duo mi-humain, mi-canin, se défendait avec une sauvagerie toute animale, à grands coups de griffes et de crocs contre des adversaires bien supérieurs en nombre.

Des adversaires, ou plutôt des monstres. Des ninjas grands et squelettiques, la peau noire et luisante, dépourvus de visages mais munis de quatre lames effilées en guise d'avant-bras. Ils semblaient frêles, sans consistance, mais ils infestaient la forêt à perte de vue (et les dieux savent que la sienne portait loin!), grouillant entre les arbres, sans cesse plus nombreux.

Un cadeau d'Orochimaru.

Soudain, la peur agrippa le ventre de la jeune femme avec ses serres glacées : elle venait d'apercevoir, tapie dans les buissons, une de ces abominations qui guettait le dresseur et son chien.

Toute aussi sombre que ses congénères, elle était d'apparence moins fragile que la moyenne, et suintait la malveillance par tous les pores de sa peau, à tel point qu'Hinata pouvait la ressentir de là où elle se trouvait. Pour en avoir déjà affronté une semblable, elle savait que cette catégorie était bien plus dangereuse que le autres. Plus rapide, et bien plus rusée.

Des meneurs. Et des machines à tuer.

Lors de son affrontement, elle avait faillit mourir quand son adversaire avait projeté dans sa direction ses quatre lames avec une rapidité confondante. Prise par surprise, elle ne les avait évité que d'extrême justesse (l'une d'elles lui avait quand même profondément entaillé le flanc). Ces monstres avaient la faculté de lancer les griffes de leur avant-bras, et de les régénérer automatiquement, ce qui les rendaient encore plus redoutables.

Inconscient du danger, Kiba continuait de faire front, combattant avec ce sourire moqueur qui lui était si familier. La sournoise créature avait pris soin de ne pas se placer sous le vent, et s'était assurée que sa cible était suffisamment occupée avec ses soldats. Elle avait parfaitement calculé son coup. Elle leva son bras, visa son compagnon...

« KIBAAAA! » hurla-t-elle, folle de peur, oubliant que d'aussi loin il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Comme averti par un sixième sens, le ninja brun fit volte-face, tendit ses muscles pour bondir et frapper... Le projectile grisâtre l'en empêcha en se plantant profondément dans sa poitrine, avec un bruit écoeurant qui sembla résonner sans fin dans les tréfonds de l'âme de la jeune fille, alors que le temps suspendit lentement son envol.

« Non... »

Un murmure, à peine plus qu'un souffle. Comme si ce simple mot avait le pouvoir de tout changer.

Kiba contempla avec surprise le sang jaillir hors de son corps, et c'est comme s'il voyait sa propre vie s'enfuir et disparaître.

« Non... »

Son sourire moqueur n'avait pas encore tout à fait quitté ses lèvres. Les yeux légèrement agrandis, il bascula doucement en arrière.

Il ne comprenait pas.

« NON! »

Un linceul gris recouvrait l'univers tout entier, brouillant les formes, assourdissant les sons, gommant les couleurs. Aveugle à toute autre chose que le corps de son ami en train de tomber, Hinata courut plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais courut de sa vie. Les ennemis qui tentèrent de l'intercepter moururent avant même de le réaliser, emportant l'image d'une tornade blanche dans la tombe.

Elle se jeta à genoux près du corps inerte de son compagnon après une seconde ou un siècle de folle course, qu'importe... Il avait encore les yeux ouverts, et la regarda avec tendresse. Sans le mince filet de sang qui perlait de ses lèvres, elle aurait pu se croire revenue aux temps des jours heureux, avant cette mission maudite... Derrière elle, l'assassin tituba avant de s'écrouler, tué par un kunaï mortellement ajusté dans le crâne.

Elle ne cilla même pas.

Que se soit elle ou un autre qui l'ait tué, cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle posa délicatement une main sur son épaule, et sursauta comme si elle s'était brûlée quand ses doigts se teintèrent de rouge.

« -Hinata...

-Non ne parle pas, économise tes forces le temps qu'on te sorte de là, s'empressa de répondre la jeune Hyûga. »

Même à ses propres oreilles, ses paroles sonnaient creuses. Kiba réussit à esquisser une grimace et articula avec peine :

« Si... tu ne m'écoutes pas maintenant... Tu n'es pas prête de m'entendre à nouveau... »

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle, mais elle obéit et se tut, la gorge nouée. Elle se rapprocha du visage de beau brun, et celui-ci lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Deux mots.

Une larme naquit d'un univers nacré, et se perdit dans un océan écarlate. Ses longs cheveux noirs effleurèrent le visage du jeune homme, et la jolie Hyûga posa ses lèvres sur celles du mourant.

La main du dresseur se leva pour caresser doucement la joue de la jeune fille une dernière fois, mais elle retomba avant d'avoir pu toucher sa peau. Hinata glissa précipitament ses doigts entre les siens et sursauta en les sentant déjà froids. Elle tourna la tête pour dire quelque chose, mais trop tard : les yeux clos, l'air plus paisible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Kiba était partit.

« Ki... Kiba?... »

Ses doigts se crispèrent tandis que des larmes brouillaient sa vue. Une douleur insupportable lui vrilla la poitrine, étau de métal qui l'empêchait de respirer. Elle avait si mal...

« Kiba! Ne me laisse pas! KIBAAAA! »

Incapable du moindre mouvement, refusant de le quitter, elle resta agenouillée en le serrant contre elle, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux alors que ses larmes coulaient, encore et encore...

La terrible, l'insupportable vérité s'imposa à elle, s'abattit sur ses épaules, écrasa sa conscience et sa volonté. Seule restait la douleur, plus profonde que n'importe quelle blessure physique, que lui causait son âme mutilée.

Serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne, Hinata contemplait avec souffrance le chemin où Kiba venait de disparaître et où, pour une fois, elle ne pouvait pas le suivre.


End file.
